


First Relationship

by SevereLove51



Series: First [2]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: First Love, M/M, Male Slash, Older Man/Younger Man, Scott is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevereLove51/pseuds/SevereLove51
Summary: Scott remembers his first relationship with Logan.





	

Scott remembered the week after being excruciating. Logan had avoided him that whole week. They shared glances, but not words and every time Scott made eye contact with him, Logan would look away and walk the other way. He felt he’d screwed up. He felt he made Logan disgusted at him. It felt like a knife to his heart, and each time they looked at one another, the knife dug in deeper. 

So Scott did what he always did best, hide his emotions. It worked for a few days. Then he realized he was in too deep with his attraction. It wasn't some regular schoolgirl crush like he believed before, it was  _ much  _ stronger. 

“You should talk to him,” Jean had suggested and now her words echoed in his head. Scott had told Jean about the kiss they’d shared. She was happy for him, proud actually that he had enough courage to go through it. Scott didn't think of his act as courage, instead, it was lust that had taken over. 

What Scott  _ did  _ consider as courage is when Scott approached Logan’s door. He contemplated going to Logan upfront for the duration of that week. Though he couldn't pull through with it before. He would walk past the mutant’s door, stop, stared at it until the fear of rejection became too much to bear and he retreated back to his room. 

That day, Scott remembered it being senior prank day and being a senior himself, did not engaged in it. The kids at the mansion did, however. Scott, unfortunately, fell victim to a certain New Mutants’ prank, with his room being frozen in ice. Jean suggested Scott go to Logan and ask to sleep in his room, giving Scott an excuse to finally confront the older man. Scott believed that Jean was somewhat responsible for that prank. 

With all the courage Scott could muster, the young leader took a deep breath, closed his eyes and knocked on the door. Scott knocked on the door again when he didn’t receive an answer the first time.

“Logan?” he whispered, keeping his voice steady and remaining a calm facade. 

The door opened and Scott braced himself. Peering from the door, Logan frowned when he saw Scott. 

“What do you want, kid?” Logan asked, his voice slightly coarse. 

His heart was hammering against his chest. He held his breath, reminding himself why he was there. ‘ _ Bobby, prank, bedroom off-limit’ _

Scott cleared his throat. “Someone told Bobby that it was senior prank day today, so he decided to ice my room,” Scott explained. Seeing the disinterested look on Logan’s face, he added, “I wanted to know if I could sleep in your room.”

It was a minute before Logan spoke. He sighed and nodded, pulling the door back to let the younger man in. “Alright.”

“Really?” Scott’s face lit up for a second before returning back to his stoic look. “Thanks.”

Scott walked into the room. A feeling of dread had washed over him at the time, wondering if was further going to make a fool out of himself. Scott stood in the center of the room and looked towards Logan. 

Logan closed the door behind him. “Sleep on the bed,” he ordered. “I can sleep on the floor.” He went to the closet to grab a couple of pillows and a blanket for himself. 

“I don’t mind sleeping on the floor,” Scott told him as he sat on the bed.  _ ‘Or sharing the bed _ .’

Logan tossed the blanket and pillows on the floor. “I’m not tired,” he replied. 

“Is me being here...bothering you?” Scott questioned. 

Logan paused for a moment, not even looking at Scott. “Why would it?” he questioned. 

‘ _ Had he forgot about last week?’  _ Scott wondered. 

Scott shrugged, pretending to be clueless about the situation. “I don't know, we can share the bed,” Scott suggested. “If you want.”

As Logan continued to set up the makeshift bed, his face turned into a frown. “I’m offerin’ ya my bed, why do you care so much?”

_ ‘Because I love you, that’s why!’  _ he wanted to shout out. 

“It’s your room, I figured-” 

“Just shut up and go to sleep!” he snapped at him. Scott sighed and crawled into the bed. 

That night, Scott couldn’t sleep. The thought of being in Logan’s room kept him up and his mind racing. He hated how the man didn’t even bother to look at him since he entered the room. He hated that he couldn’t confess his feeling to the man and how Logan been avoiding him all week. Scott hated a lot of things, but he hated himself the most for screwing up this whole situation. 

Though he didn’t regret kissing him. If Scott had the chance he would do it again. Scott fantasized it being longer, drawn out until both men were out of breath. Then he would kiss him again, this time quick and light like the couple at school would give one another before departing to their classes. And there he was in Logan's room. He thought of this for a long time. There he was alone with his crush and no one could bother them, not even the Professor. He blushed just thinking about his erotic dreams. Those dreams were always so vivid that Scott can still remember them to this day. ‘ _ Control yourself, Summers, you're still in his room’ _

“The hell is wrong with you, Summers?” Logan snarled. The sudden voice caused Scott to jolt up from the bed and he turned to a now standing Logan flabbergasted. 

“Wha-” 

“The hell are ya always aroused around me?” he continued. Scott cursed himself for allowing his emotions to get out of hand. 

“What do you-” 

“Stop playin’ dumb with me!” 

“Why have you been avoiding me all week?” Scott retorted back, also standing up.

“Don’t change the subject!” 

“You’ve been avoiding me since last week!”

“I  _ had _ a reason to.”

“Like what? If you didn’t like me, you could’ve said so.” 

“I actually do like ya, slim.”

Scott paused. He's been waiting all week for some type of confirmation, so why did he felt so angry? Scott stared at the floor for a minute then let out a sigh and looked back to Logan. “Then why were you avoiding me?”

“Because I don’t want ya to make a mistake,” he said.

“What?”

“Look slim, I shouldn't have avoided ya like that and I know ya want to date me, but you shouldn’t.”

“Is it because of the age difference? I’m already 18 so it wouldn't be too much of a problem,” Scott told him. 

“Scott, it's not just the age difference. Yer still in school, I’m technically ya teacher here and I doubt Chuck will approve.”

Scott frowned. “Does it matter if he approves?” 

“Yeah, it does. He's yer guardian.” 

“No one else needs his approval,” he replied. It was true. It is true today. Kitty didn't need approval to date Lance, or any of the New Mutants with one another, why did it have to be different between them?

“Scott, yer basically he's son. He wants to protect ya.”

“He thinks everyone here is his children!”

“But you're different, Scott! And it's not just Chuck, there are other factors playin’ in this.”

Scott had already thought of those other factors beforehand. He wondered many times if Logan was even into men. He considered the possibility of receiving homophobic comments, not being able to display any public affection whatsoever and Charles’ opinion. 

Scott reached out for his hand. “I thought of the factors. I still want to be with you.” 

Logan took Scott's hand and they both sat down on the bed. Scott remembered the fear and nervousness in him dying down and replaced with overwhelming happiness. Scott squeezed the older man’s hand with a giddy grin on his face that he couldn't get rid of. 

“I don't know how to do this,” Scott admitted, the grin still plastered on his face.

“Me neither, kid.”

“Do we go on a date?”

“I haven't been on one in fifty years,” Logan told him.

“You're more experienced than I am.”

“Just because I lived for 200 years doesn't mean I’m  _ that _ experienced, slim.”

“You probably dated more people than I ever had,” Scott joked which was more than likely true. The only person Scott had ever dated was Taryn Fujioka. Though he never counted it as a real relationship as Taryn was barely interested in him. He believed that she only dated him to make Jean jealous. 

Logan squeezed Scott's hand in return before pulling his hand away. “We need to lay down some rules first,” Logan said. 

Scott nodded. “I’m all ears.”

“We can't tell anyone about this, alright?” Logan told him. 

“I won’t.” 

“Not even Jean.”

“I don't think that's possible.”

Logan frowned. “Did ya tell her?”

“I told her that I liked you, nothing about us kissing or anything.” 

“Then don't tell her about this. Tell her it didn't work out. I don't want Chuck overhearing her thoughts.”

“Okay.”

“Also no sex, not for awhile anyways.”

“Oh.” 

“Oh?”

“I didn’t want to go all the way, just third base.”

“Third base?” Logan questioned in disbelief then chuckled.  “I think about it, slim.”

Scott grinned and gave him a kiss on the lips, catching the feral mutant off guard. The look of bewilderment on Logan’s face had caused Scott to worry. “Sorry, I thought you wanted to…” 

“We can’t be public about this,” Logan said, abruptly.

Scott nodded. “I know.” Scott accepted that fact a long time ago. 

“Not just here, everywhere else too,” Logan added. 

“I know.”  

“Good.” 

Logan kissed him on the cheek. “We can discuss this later, ya should go get some rest.” 

Scott nodded in agreement. “Can you join me then? On your bed?”

He stared at him a bit stunned then nodded his head. “Sure.”

That night they slept together and they continued that practice. When everyone else was asleep, Scott would sneak into Logan's room and crawl into the man's bed. Scott would usually wrap his arm around Logan’s waist and the other would do the same. The arrangement was easy to work with. There were times where Scott was too exhausted to carry a conversation with Logan, but having Logan as company made Scott happy. And Logan did make Scott happy. 


End file.
